Make-Over
by LoveStories55
Summary: Santana feels bad for all she's done to Rachel and wants to be friends. She decides to give her a make-over. Will they stay friends or will it become more? Rated M at times for Sexual Interaction and swearing. PezBerry Love Story.
1. Friends?

**Hey guys! Well! Faberry wasn't working too well for me so I decided to start a new Pezberry story. I'm also gonna start a Samily (Emily and Samara) story from Pretty Little Liars. I hope you guys will go check it out! I'm really sorry for not posting anything for a while. I just finished year 8 and now it's Ramadan so I'm fasting which makes me even more frustrated with school starting in September but hopefully I will be posting and updating more often.**

**This will be written in a different characters' point of views but mostly in the writer's point of view! I will give you a warning if there is going to be any sexual relations in any chapter.**

**By the way, Finn and Rachel already got together and broke up but I just moved the part when they boys choose Glee over Football a bit later on in the season.**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Friends?_

_Summary: The boys just picked Glee over Football and Santana is impressed that Rachel could make Puck pick Glee over Football._

_Rating: Rated M for language._

_(Santana's POV)_

I can't believe Rachel Berry managed to make Puckerman pick going to Glee over being in the Football team. I have to say that I'm quite impressed that Hobbit managed to do that. She's either secretly a villain and threatened Puck to stay in Glee because she's a show choir freak or Puckerman really, really, really likes her. That's not possible. She's probably a freak in bed. I would love to take her to _my _bed. Wait… Did I just say that I want to take Rachel Fucking Berry to my bed? What the hell is wrong with me today? I need to get some air.

I decided to go out for a quick run and ended up at Berry's house. How the hell did I end up here? How the hell did I even know her

Address? God help me! I walked to her door and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Rachel opens the door and I couldn't help but check her out. She was wearing a really low white V-neck with really short black shorts. She looks so beautiful. Did I seriously just call her beautiful? When did I ever call a girl beautiful? I haven't even called Britt beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted by a very confused Rachel Berry calling my name.

"Santana? Hello? Can you hear me? SANTANA LOPEZ!"

"OW! Don't scream in my ears, Man Hands!" She sure has a loud voice.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?" I was starting to get a headache from all the talking! Will she ever shut her mouth?

"Shut up Berry! You're hurting my ears. I wanted to tell you that I'm impressed."

"Of my amazing ability to sing, dance and act?" I was really hoping the home Rachel was better than the School one but I guess it's just the way she dresses.

"No, I'm impressed how you managed to make Puckerman to come to Glee instead of Football. How did you do it? Did you threaten him? Did you have sex with him? Did you give him a BJ?" Now I'm the one asking a lot of questions.

"Actually, Noah and I are no longer in a relationship." Now that is a shocker. I thought Puckerman had a strong thing for this chick. Looks like he doesn't.

"What did you do to make him dump you?"

"Actually, Santana, to your surprise, I ended it with Noah." What the fuck is going on with the world? This is the third sign of the end of the world (after One Direction and Justin Bieber). Who would have ever thought that one day RuPaul would break up with Puckerman? Something smells fishy and it isn't my lady part (even though I feel really horny).

"Berry, are you gonna let me in or are you gonna make me freeze to death?" She moved to the side and blushed. She looks so adorable when she blushes. I'm really starting to get annoying with this whole thing about Rachel Berry.

"I apologize. Come in. Please, help yourself to the kitchen or bathroom or whatever satisfies your needs." Gosh, must she always talk like she ate a dictionary? I walked in and looked around. Her house is huge! It would make a great place for a party.

"Yo Berry! Can I throw a party in here?"

"Absolutely not! That is absurd! Why on earth would I let you throw a party at my house?" She answered me and a thousand words instead of just saying 'NO' again. I find it kinda cute when she does that.

"Because I asked you nicely. How about we throw a party for Glee kids only? To celebrate that we got all the boys back. Well apart from Finessa." The second I mentioned Finn that smile was turned upside down. What is about him that she likes? There is nothing to like about him! He's a jerk who broke her heart! And he has weird nipples! How is it even possible to look at him without throwing up let alone kissing him. I don't know how I managed to have sex with him.

"Berry you need to get over that jackass. He's an ass that doesn't deserve you." I can't help but feel sorry for her. She deserves someone way better than Finn. She deserves someone that actually loves her and treats her right.

"Easy for you to say. You are the one who started this. He slept with you and didn't tell me!" Is she really blaming me for her break up with Finn? She's starting to get on my bad side.

"Are you seriously blaming me? You're the one who made out with Puckerman to make him mad. I only had sex with him because he thought you were going to have sex with Jesse. He didn't want to be a virgin while you still were." She suddenly started crying. Oh gosh now I have to hug her don't I? I sighed and pulled her to my chest. "Calm down, Berry. No need for the tears to start coming out."

"W-why doesn't he l-love me?" She looked up at me with her big, sad, brown eyes and I could help but get lost in them.

"There's nothing wrong with you. He's just an idiot that doesn't appreciate you. Anyone would be lucky to be able to call you their girlfriend." She sniffs and snuggles into me more. She looked so adorable. I have a warm sensation that I have never felt when her arms are around me.

"Thank you very much, Santana. I am extremely sorry. I had no intention to get your shirt soaking. Take it off and let me wash it for you. You can wear one of my shirts from my room. Let me escort you there." Well that was a mouthful. I took of my shirt leaving me in my red lace bra. I saw her eyes widen and look at my boobs. I smirked and chuckled at her.

"See something you like, Berry?" She blushed and looked down.

"I am very sorry. I didn't mean to look at you cleavage." Oh gosh this girl is all sorts of weird. Why can't she just say boobs? I gave her my shirt and followed her up the stairs. She took a right and went down the corridor until we reached the last door on the left. The door was bright pink and there was a sticker that said 'Rachel Barbra Berry's Room' with the apostrophe as a gold star. She opened the door and I was almost blinded by how much pink there was. Everything was pink, including the 72 inch TV. This girl is as rich as fuck! I figured that out when I saw her house. It is HUGE from the outside. She walked over to the pink wardrobe and looked through her shirt. "Santana, you could pick a shirt to wear. I thought you would want to wear something of your own choice. I had long sleeves, short sleeves, V-necks, tank tops, sweate-" I interrupted her.

"Do not finish that word. I don't want to wear your stupid animal sweaters." Rachel looked offended a bit when I called her sweaters stupid. What kind of person gets offended by that?

"Actually, as you may not know, those animal sweaters are very comfortable and in my opinion, they are very fashionable too." I almost died of laughter. Fashionable? Animal sweaters? Oh god!

"Oh my God! Please don't use fashionable and animal sweaters in the same sentence." I looked through the shirts and picked a tight, white tank top with big, red lips on the front as the design. I have to admit, Berry got a few decent stuff in here. If she would let me give her a makeover she would look sexy! Not that isn't already sexy with those really short skirts. I slid the shirt on and saw her frown but she hid it with a quick smile.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? I have many non-vegan foods in my fridge. My dads wish to eat animals over saving them but since they are never around there are many different types of non-vegan food that I do not like to eat."

"If you really care about animals then why do eat their food? Eating veggies and stuff like that. Animals eat those too."

"You do have a very powerful point there. I could eat less than I normally do to save food for the animals. Thank you for giving me this excellent idea, Santana." Is she actually gonna starve herself for animals to have enough food to eat? This girl is all types of crazy.

"Whoa, hold up a second. You ain't gonna starve yourself for animals to eat. You're more important than stupid animal. Don't change anything, just eat freely." After a few minutes I was sitting in the kitchen eating a turkey sandwich while Rachel in the living room watching the History Channel. I sit there thinking about everything. How did I end up here of all places? Why haven't my parents called? Am I starting to grow a soft spot for Berry? What am I gonna do about this whole day? Once I finished my sandwich, I got up and walked over to the couch and sat next to Rachel.

"Did you enjoy eating a baby turkey's mother?" I sighed and looked over to her. I know I had to say sorry for everything I did if I want her to be my friend. I think she's pretty cool for a show choir freak who wears animal sweaters.

"Listen, I wanted to say sorry." She gave me a confused look.

"What have you done to say sorry about?"

"For all the name calling and bulling and stuff. Especially the slushies."

"Santana, you have never thrown a slushy at me."

"But I ask others to do it. I'm really sorry for all that. Could you forgive me and we could be friends?" After a few seconds she looked at me and smiled.

"On one condition"

"What?" I thought she was gonna ask me to perform some kind of musical number in Glee but she didn't.

"If you communicate with me by using my real name instead of Berry I will become your friend." I smirked and took my hand out.

"Deal. Friends?" She shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Friends."

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment if you have any concerns, questions or ideas you want me to put in the story. **


	2. Make-Over?

**Hi guys! I have a feeling that you're gonna like this chapter! By the way I also have a Youtube account and I write love stories there too but I haven't done any couple from Glee yet. I've done Jemi (Joe Jonas & Demi Lovato) and Bori (Beck Oliver/Avan Jogia & Tori Vega/Victoria Justice). Feel free to go check them out!**

channel/UC0b88gZIG3YF2YUaOCKegjA

**Anyways! I hope you liked chapter 1! You ready for chapter 2?**

**Enjoy!**

Title: Make-Over?

Summary: Santana goes over to Rachel's house the next day and proposes to give her a make-over.

Rating: Rated M for language.

_Santana's POV_

I can't believe I'm actually friends with Rachel Berry. Quinn is gonna hate me forever. Ever since they met, Quinn has hated Rachel but I personally think she has a girl crush on her. I can always see Quinn looking at Berry's legs. I can't be the only one who notices how amazingly long her legs look for a midget. I'm sure every single guy _and _girl has had a dirty fantasy about Rachel. If only I can make them admit it. I thought about it yesterday but I don't think Rachel will be up for my giving her a make-over. I could go to her house and do some convincing…if you know what I mean. I quickly got out of bed, put on a white T-Shirt, light skinny jeans, my Cheerios jacket, red vans and with big, fake glasses. I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked down the stairs after grabbing my IPhone. I was about to leave when I heard my mother's voice telling me to stop.

"Stop right there, young lady. Where do you think you're going?" She seemed calm so I didn't think I was in trouble. Until my dad came.

"You went missing last night and tried to sneak in late and now you try to go out without telling us? Where were you last night?" My dad is way stricter than my mum so there needs to be much more convincing with him. I sighed and turned around facing both my parents.

"I was at Rachel's house."

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?" I just skipped all the parts about the bullying and just went straight to the point.

"A girl I didn't like very much until yesterday and that's where I'm going right now! Bye!" I quickly left and slammed the door before they could say anything. Parents can be so frustrating at times. I got into my black Mercedes and drove off to Rachels. After a few minutes I was at her doorstep and knocked on the door. After a few minutes there was still no answer so I just opened the door surprised that it wasn't locked. I looked around and saw that the living room looks the same as last night, untouched. She must still be asleep which is hard to believe just because she's Rachel Berry. She doesn't seem like a person who sleeps till 2 in the afternoon. I walked up the stairs remembering the way to her room. I opened her door and saw her asleep which the sheets down her legs. I looked up her bare legs till I saw her face. She looked stunning in her bra and panties. I don't why I had the sudden urge to be near her. I quickly took off my jacket, shoes and fake glasses putting them on the floor. I laid down next to her pulled her close to me. Suddenly I felt her arms go around me and she cuddled into me. I smiled and soon found myself dozing off.

_Rachel's POV_

I woke up feeling amazing. I don't know why I felt so comfortable in my sleep. I saw a body blocking my view of the sun and did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed as loud as I could. The person next to me groaned and put their hand over my mouth which I think is really disrespectful.

"Shut the fuck up, Berry. I'm trying to sleep."

"Number 1, LANGUAGE! Number 2, what are you doing here?" She groaned and sat up moving back to lean against the pillow.

"Well, I got bored so I decided to come here. And I wanted to ask you something."

"What could you possibly want to ask me?" She stood up and started looking through my wardrobe. "Can you please stop doing that? I don't like it when people look through my stuff." I saw a small smirk form on Santana's face. She held up my bright red lingerie I have been waiting to use ever since I brought it. I'm sure I hid it well.

"Because they would find this? I didn't think you had it in you, Berry. Is this why Puckerman stayed with you? Are you a sex freak?"

"Did you just accuse me of being amazing in bed?" That is somewhat a compliment if Santana Lopez called me a sex freak. I looked over to her and saw that she was still smirking at me.

"You would look so hot in this. Anyway I wanted to ask you if I could give you a makeover." A makeover? Do I look that bad? I frowned and she sat next to me on the bed. "Not that you don't look hot already but since I had a sneak peak in you're good side of the wardrobe I know that there's this hot, sexy girl bursting to come out and show that school what she's made of."

"Do you really think I look hot?"

"Totally. But if you allow me to give you a makeover I might be able to get some dudes to admit to having sexy dreams about you." Sexy dreams? That is very confusing. I am one of the most unpopular girls in the school. Who would have sexy dreams about me? "Please! It could be payback for Hudson. Guys will be looking at you and he would get all spazzy and jealous."

"I need to think about it. It's really difficult to maintain my talent while keeping a boyfriend and now adding looks to it? It's going to be really hard."

"You don't have a boyfriend anymore and you're Rachel Berry. Nothing is hard for you." I smiled at that. I didn't know Santana was such a softy. "Tell anyone that I said that and I will murder you." There she goes.

"Alright fine. I will allow you to do whatever you want to me to make me more desirable." She smirked and walked out. "Where are you going?!"

"To find some hair dye!" Hair dye? NO! I don't want to change my hair! I think it's wonderful just as it is. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna change it to some completely different colour! I'm just gonna make it ombré." Ombré? I have a feeling I might like my new hair.

_Normal POV_

After around 3 hours, her hair was done. Santana cut a bit and gave Rachel really cute bangs. She dyed her hair ombré brown. It went from dark to light and it looked perfect on Rachel. Next was the clothes. Santana looked through her wardrobe and threw the good clothes over her head once she was done doing that she looked at all of them and they agreed on an outfit for Rachel to wear tomorrow to school.

Santana picked an extra outfit in case Rachel got slushied but she was going to make sure that no one slushies Rachel.

"Do you have enough power over our pupils that they would actually stop throwing slushies at me?" Rachel asked Santana on Monday morning while she was making breakfast.

"Quinn went down the social chain once Puckerman got her preggers which left right at the top. So yes, I do have that much power. If you wear my Cheerios jacket they would know that they need to back off 'cause you're mine." Rachels turns a light pink and grins.

"Yours? Who said that I'm yours?" Santana blushed lightly and looked over at Rachel after taking a bite out of the vegan pancakes Rachel made.

"What I meant to say is they would know that you are now off limits. If anyone slushies you they will have to face me." Rachel smiled and took her last bite of pancakes before putting her plate and cup in the dishwasher. She took a look at herself admiring how Santana made her look. She was wearing long, knee length black boots with a red mini skirt, a low, white V-neck with 'YOLO' written on the front and to top all of that, she wore Santana's Cheerios jacket. Her make-up was light except the mascara and eyes liner. Santana made it quite heavier that the rest because it brings out her eyes and Santana thinks that's one of her good features.

Santana was wearing her normal Cheerios uniform missing the jacket since Rachel was wearing it. Santana finished her pancakes and put all her stuff in the dishwasher. They Rachel stood up and grabbed everything she needed for school before walking out the door with Santana trailing after her. Santana was about to go to her car but Rachel dragged her to her garage.

"What the hell?" Santana looked confused and pissed off at the same time. "Let go of me and let me drive my car."

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me with this makeover so I am going to allow to drive one of my cars for the day."

"Cars? As in plural? How many cars you got?" Rachel grinned and opened the garage door.

"I lost count." Santana's jaw hit the ground as she took in all the cars in front of her. There was a red and black Ferrari, silver Maserati, a pink Fiat, a white Saab, a black Ascari, etc. Rachel had so many classics and modern cars. She even had motorbikes! Santana looked through them feeling so excited and jumpy.

"There are so many awesome cars here! How the hell did you manage to get them? Are you that rich?" Rachel chuckled and smirked at Santana.

"Maybe if you are extra nice or something I might give you one of them for your birthday." Santana's jaw dropped once again.

"Are you shitting me? 'Cause that's just rude to get me hyped up and then not giving me one." Rachel smiled and walked over to the pink Fiad. "Are you seriously driving _that _car over the other ones?"

"I don't see anything wrong with this car. It's pink and very suitable for someone my age." Santana bursts out laughing. Rachel just frowned and got in the car. She opened her window and threw the red and black Ferrari keys to Santana. She caught them and pressed the unlock button. Once she saw what car it was he smile grew even wider. She kissed Rachel on the cheek and ran to the car.

"Thank you Rachey! I own you one!" She got into the car and sped off feeling really enthusiastic. Rachel just laughed and drove out of the garage, pressed the garage button to shut it and drove off to school.

Once Rachel arrived at school, she the Ferrari Santana took parked and Santana waiting for Rachel. Rachel parked next to the car and got out grabbing her stuff. She walked over the Santana and linked arms.

"Remember what I told you, Berry?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Smirk, flirt and flip my hair." Santana sighed and stopped walking. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're forgetting one thing."

"Oh yeah! Sway my hips." Santana smirked and linked arms with Rachel again.

"Now you're ready. Let's go."

They walk into the school and everyone froze to look at them. Rachel smirked and walked along the halls with Santana, winking at every guy she walks past. Once they got to her locker Rachel put all her books in apart from the ones she needed for first and second period. She shut her locker and purposely dropped her books.

"Oops! Can some pick them up for me?" She said in a flirty, sexy voice. In a matter of milliseconds nearly every single boy who saw her sprinted her way and battled to pick up her books. A well fit boy named Tyler finally got them and stood up smiling at Rachel.

"Here you go, beautiful." He flirted with her and Rachel giggled and took the books out of his hands.

"Tyler's your name, am I right?" He nodded and she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"You're very hot, Ty. Thank you, big boy." She walked away with Santana swaying her hips but turned her head around and blew Tyler a kiss. Tyler fell against the locker and leaned down against them sighing.

"Nice work, baby." Santana whispered to her. Rachel smirked and giggled.

"I know."

**HEY! I hope you all liked this chapter! Any comments? **


	3. Straight, Lez or Bi?

**Hey guys did you like chapter 2? Chapter 3 is gonna be even more awesome! I will try to post a new Chapter every 2-3 days. I'm fasting so it's pretty hard to concentrate I'm hungry and thirsty and going on the laptop can make me quite dizzy. Anyways, if you're lucky, I might post once a day!**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Straight, Lez or Bi?_

_Summary: Brittany comes over to Rachels house fascinated by her new look. Santana walks in on them and demands answers._

_Rating: Rated M for language and some sexual relations._

_Rachel's POV_

I feel amazing. It's my third day of the makeover and Santana thinks I'm awesome at being flirty and sexy. This is really good practise for my acting career. Nearly all the boys _and _girls in school are all over me. At first they were all shocked because I looked different and I was also wearing Santana's jacket making me off limits. I haven't gotten slushied ever since then.

Glee has been kind of different too. No one pays attention to anything Mr Shue says because they are distracted by my new look and for once; Quinn was actually nice to me. Brittany is being extra nice too.

Today is Thursday and I decided to drive my bright yellow Hennessey Venom GT. My daddy's gave it to me yesterday. It's the newest version since it was made this year and it isn't available in Ohio yet so this will get me a lot of attention but I really want to test it out.

Once I drove into school and parked the car in my usual spot next to Santana's car, all eyes were on me and my car. Puck rushed out of his truck, ran to me and dropped on his knees.

"Please let me take him for a spin."

"It's a her and no. It came to me yesterday and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Puckerman." Puck and everyone who heard me gasped at what I said. What did I say that's wrong? I'm on my period and I'm not in the mood for anything.

"Did I just hear _the _Rachel Berry curse?" I recognised that voice and looked to the side seeing Finn standing there with his mouth opened.

"Honey, keep your mouth shut, you're catching flies." Finn shut his mouth and gave me his signature grin.

"Nice to know you still care." I just burst out laughing and I saw Finn frowning.

"Me, caring about you? That is the funniest joke I've ever heard!" And with that, I locked my car and walked into school. I got to my locker and saw Tyler standing there. I'm getting really bored of flirting with him. "Hey there, Ty Ty. I thought about you all night." He smirked and moved to the side letting me get my books out of my locker.

"What a coincidence! So did I." He leaned close to me and leaning like I was about to kiss him but I stopped and whispered.

"If you thought that I'm actually gonna kiss you, think again." I shut my locker and walked away to Santana's locker. Once I got there Santana looked like she was about to kill someone. "Sanny, what's wrong?" She looked over to me and glared at me. "What did I do?"

"When I told you to flirt I didn't mean to flirt with every single guy you see." Now I'm really confused. She told me to flirt with everyone.

"You told me to flirt with every single guy and girl at school that are jocks. I don't see why you're angry." She groaned and started walking away. I pulled her back and stopped her. "What is wrong with you today? I just did what you asked me to. I don't understand why you are so pissed at me. Is it your time on the month? Because it's my time of the month and I'm not as angry as you are." Santana pulled her arm away and walked off. There is something really weird going on and I'm going to get to the end of it.

_Normal POV_

Throughout the whole day Santana has been avoiding Rachel. She knows that she doesn't have the right to be jealous of everyone flirting with Rachel but she just can't help it. She doesn't even know when this whole thing started with her having feelings for Rachel. It just happened when she came to her house on Saturday. And now since Rachel turned into a sexy beast no one can keep their eyes off of her. It's really making Santana possessive and angry.

The only reason Santana gave Rachel her jacket was to make sure no one looks at her. Giving someone your jacket is claiming them. She was letting everyone know that Rachel is hers and only hers but it isn't working. Since Rachel is flirting with everyone in her path, no one thinks that Rachel belongs to everyone.

_'At least it stopped the slushies.' _Santana thought to herself on Thursday night while she was in bed decided whether to go to Rachel's house or not.

Meanwhile, Brittany was already one step ahead. Brittany was already on her way to Rachel's house. She always liked Rachel because of her short skirts which makes her legs look long so when Rachel came in on Monday with her new look and even shorter skirt, Brittany kept having dirty dreams and thoughts about Rachel and tonight, she wants them to come true. Brittany always thought that Rachel was bisexual because she always caught her staring at Santana's legs and ass but she dating Finn and Puck so she must be bisexual.

Once Brittany reached Rachel's house she ran to the door and knocked on it a few times. Rachel opened the door hoping to see Santana but saw Brittany instead. Confusion was written all over her face.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Brittany skipped into the house smiling.

"I wanted to make out with you." Rachel blushed lightly and looked down.

"Brittany, thanks for the offer but I'm not a lesbian." Brittany giggled and pushed Rachel on the couch then sitting on her lap.

"I know that. You're bi. Don't try denying it, I always see you staring at Santana and her lady parts." Rachel was quite shocked that Brittany of all people figured out that she was bisexual.

"Brittany I'm not sure how Santana will react to this."

"What does Santana have to do with us having sweet lady kisses?" Brittany looked confused but Rachel just sighed.

"Santana has been acting really weird lately. She gets mad when I flirt with other people." Brittany giggled and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Because Santana like likes you. She wants to have lady sex with you. And so do you." Rachel chuckled nervously.

"What? That's ridiculous. I do not want to have lad…" Brittany interrupted Rachel with a kiss full on her lips. Rachel was really shocked. This was the first time she kissed a girl and it felt…good. She kissed back and slowly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist pulling her closer. Brittany slid her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth and granted of course. They were battling for dominance with their tongues when they heard an angry voice shouting at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Santana shrieked with her arms crossed over her chest. Rachel pulls away and looks at Santana lost for words. Brittany just grinned, got of Rachel and walked over to Santana.

"We were getting out lady mack on. Wanna join?" Santana glared and Brittany and then Rachel.

"Brittany can you leave me and Rachel alone? I need to talk to her in private." Brittany nodded and walked over to Rachel, gave her one long kiss and walked out of the house shutting the door behind her. There was a silence for a few minutes but Rachel couldn't go any longer.

"I'm sorry, Santana." Santana sat on the couch next to Rachel and sighed.

"You could have told me you're into girls."

''I'm not just into girls. I'm bisexual. Brittany figured it out since I look at your ass all the time so she came over." Santana smirked and looked over at Rachel.

"You look at my ass all the time?" Rachel blushed and looked down.

"What I meant to say is that I look at girls' asses all the time." Santana stood up and walked over to the kitchen swaying her hips making sure that Rachel could get a clear view of her ass.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Rachel gulped while staring at her ass and stood up walking after her.

"I feel a bit thirsty myself." Rachel opened the fridge and took out two sodas for her and Santana. After a few minutes Santana walked up to Rachel's room with Rachel following her. She sat on the bed, took the remote and put the TV on. Rachel sat down next to her and frowned. Santana sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong now?"

"Are you mad at me?" Santana kept quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"Just a bit."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." Rachel cried out.

"I know you didn't but I'm just in a pissed off mood. I don't like seeing you kiss or flirt with other people." Rachel had a confused look on her face.

"Why? Isn't part of being a normal teenager? You kiss other people and flirt."

"I don't know why I don't like it. It just annoys me." Rachel looked to the side her eyes meeting Santana's.

"Would it annoy you if I kiss you?" Rachel whispered slowly leaning in. Santana leaned in too eager to feel Rachel's lips on her own.

"Not at all." As soon as their lips brushed together they heard a song with a lot of swearing come up. Santana groaned and pulled out her phone answering it. "What the hell do you want?!...Sorry mum, you just interrupted something important…I'm at Rachel's… Do I have to come home right now?...Fine, I'm on my way." Santana sighed and looked over at Rachel who was laughing her ass off.

"You're gonna be in trouble. You shouted at your mum."

"Shut up, Berry. I gotta get home." Rachel sighed and got off the bed following Santana down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting at your locker." Santana grinned and walked out the door and into her car driving off. Rachel looked at where the car was and sighed. She really wanted to kiss Santana. When are they going to kiss? She's fine with the idea of her first girl kiss being Brittany but she was kinda hoping it would be Santana since Rachel has had a crush on her ever since they met. There's something about Santana that just pulls her in. Is it her eyes? Her smile? Her smirk? Her full, luscious lips? Her smooth curves or was it just that tight, revealing Cheerios uniform?

Rachel went to bed that night dreaming about Santana. Little did she know Santana was dreaming about her too. She heard a beeping sound and picked up her phone seeing a text from Santana.

**_'Sweet Dreams, Berry. _**

**_Santana xx'_**

She smiled brightly and quickly replied.

**_'Good night, Sanny._**

**_Rachel xo'_**

**How was that? Thanks for all the comments guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to let you know that once school starts in September I might not be able to upload every day because of homework and stuff like that. **

**Comments? **


	4. Interruptions

**Thanks for the comments guys! I have a good feeling about this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Interruptions_

_Summary: Every time Santana and Rachel are going to have their first kiss they always get interrupted. It's got to happen eventually but the question is when? _

_Rating: Rated M for language and sexual relations._

_Santana's POV_

Why does God hate me? I know I'm really bitchy but I can't help it. It doesn't mean her has to punish me. For two weeks now, Rachel and I have come so close to kissing but we always get interrupted. For example:

Mum walks in on us.

Spill coffee all over her shirt.

The alarm for the cookies goes off.

School bell rings.

Even gun shots! God really does hate me.

I looked at the time and got dressed deciding I could have time to walk over to Rachel's and borrow her Ferrari again. I really love driving that car. Since it was Wednesday we have Glee today so Rachel's probably gonna be in a good mood which means she's making either pancakes or waffles.

Once I got to her house I didn't even bother knocking. I got in and announced my presence.

"Rach? I'm here. You got pancakes?" There was no answer and she wasn't in the kitchen. I listened carefully and heard water running. I smirked suddenly having the image in my head of Rachel naked in the shower with water dripping all over her body. I walked up the stairs and made my way to her room. Since she was a shower with her room I figured she's using that one. I walked in her room and sat down on the bed waiting for her to come out.

After a few minutes, I heard the water stop. Here she comes. I sat on the bed staring at the door to the shower waiting for her to come out all wet in a towel. She finally came without and towel. NO TOWEL! She screamed once she saw me and ran back in. I just saw Rachel Berry naked.

"Fucking hell, Santana! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Wow. She must be really pissed if she's swearing. I just chuckled and she came back in the room with a towel this time.

"Hello there, sexy." I said in a flirty and teasing tone. She huffed and pouted. She looks so cute when she pouts.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I could have worn a towel." I'm always coming without telling her from now on.

"You should have locked the door. And I came because I wanted to use the Ferrari. Nice boobs by the way." She blushed a deep red and went to the wardrobe grabbing her clothes.

"Can you leave so I can get changed?" I smirked at her and lay down on the bed.

"I've already seen you naked so what's the point?" She blushed again and pulled me by the arm and pushed me out of the door. I was about to open it but she locked it and laughed at me. "I hate you, Berry!"

"The feeling is neutral." After a few minutes she came down wearing a tight, mid-thigh, black dress with black heels to go with it.

"You look smoking, Rachy. But I prefer you with no clothes at all." I lost count of how many times I mad her blush today. She's so adorable.

"Would you like pancakes or waffles? If neither I can make some eggs and bacon. My daddy's love bacon so we have a lot of it." Bacon? I'm in love with bacon.

"Can you make me pancakes _and _bacon? I could put the bacon as a topping." Rachel sighs and starts making everything. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." She turned around and was startled to see me right in front of her. I got lost in her eyes again and forgot what was going on in the world. I leaned in for a kiss. So far so good. No interruptions. Here we go. I'm doing this!

_'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

"Your pancakes are done."…WHAT THE FUCK! AGAIN! I don't think I can handle another interruption. I sat down feeling super frustrated.

Once we both finished we headed to the garage. She got in the passenger seat of the Ferrari and I got in the driver seat. Rachel never lets me drive her to school. She says I'm too violent and fast when I drive.

"Sanny, can you drive me to school? My legs hurt and I feel really tired." She gives me her adorable puppy eyes and pout which she knows I cannot say no to.

"Fine. but no moaning about how fast I go." I turned and saw her staring at me. I got lost in her eyes again. We started leaning in and this must be the first kiss. There is nothing that could stop this…except the car horn. I'm not even close to it! How the hell did I hit it? Rachel moved away, sighed and got out of the car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to drive my pink and black Lamborghini. I haven't driven in for a while." I frowned but quickly covered it up. I drove out of the garage in frustration. I hate the world so much.

_Normal POV_

For the first time ever, Rachel felt the need to curse a lot. She feels so angry and frustrated that she and Santana haven't kissed yet. She could just walk up to Santana and kiss her right now but she actually wants the kiss to be perfect. What if this is a sign from God that he wants the kiss to be amazing and perfect? Not in the car or while baking cookies or while watching TV. Or what if God doesn't even want them together? All these thoughts were running through her mind while she was walking to Santana's locker.

"What you thinking about, Berry?" She heard Santana's voice and realised that she already reached Santana's locker.

"What? Nothing. I'm not thinking about anything." She answered in a rush which caused Santana to raise an eyebrow and stand up straight.

"Tell me what you're thinking about and don't think about lying to me." She saw Rachel tense a bit and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It's the giant, isn't it? Do you still have feelings for Finn? Gosh I was so stupid to even think you liked me."

"NO! I don't have feelings for Finn! Thinking about that makes me want to barf! I was thinking about us." Santana looked confused and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Since when is there an us?" Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't deny it. For weeks now we have had almost kisses which are interrupted but the most absurd things. What kind of kiss is interrupted by a gun shot?" Santana giggled slightly and looked at Rachel.

"It's making me very frustrated. And I don't like it when I'm frustrated." Rachel blushed and looked down. "Why are you blushing?"

"I think you look really sexy when you're frustrated." This time it was Santana's turn to blush. This is going to be a long day.

Like normal, Rachel was the first in Glee. She was 5 minutes early but to her surprise Santana was in there a few seconds after she arrived.

"You're early today, Sanny." Santana sat down on the closed piano while Rachel was on the seat.

"I needed to talk to you so I came earlier since you're always freakishly early."

"Well here I am. What did you want to talk about?" Santana's eyes met Rachels and she immediately got lost in them.

"Us. I think we should just have our first kiss already. It doesn't matter whether it's romantic. If it's me and you then it will be perfect." Rachel smiled in awe.

"That's probably the sweetest thing you ever said to anyone let alone me." Santana slowly leaned in. Their lips brushed together but were soon pulled apart from the sound of gasps and squealing.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Santana screamed out while looking at the door seeing Kurt and Mercedes smiling.

"Santana! Language!" Santana glared at the pair and sat down at the back of the small room.

"You guys are so cute together! Mercedes! Let's plan the wedding!" Rachel and Santana both turned a bright red.

"Now hold on a second, Kurt. Let's give them a cute couple name first. Rantana?" Kurt and Mercedes kept thinking of names while more people came in the classroom.

"What are you losers talking about?" Quinn asked Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt glared at her.

"If you must know, queen of bitches, we are trying to come up with a couple name for Santana and Rachel." Everyone in the classroom looked extremely shocked. Finn stood up completely furious.

"Couple?! Why the fuck are you dating Santana of all people?! You should be with me!" Santana go up and pulled Rachel with her standing in front of the class. She decided that messing with Finn would be fun.

"She's dating me 'cause you're a tall freak with weird nipples! I'm a hot bitch with amazing boobs." Finn's face was fully red now and anger was fuming through his body.

"I don't believe it until I see it. I don't think you're dating." Santana glared at him and pulled Rachel closer to her.

"We totally are dating. Right Rachy?" Rachel thought about it for a second and smiled leaning close to Santana.

"Yes, we are dating." Finn chuckled.

"I still don't believe it. If you're dating, prove it." Santana turned to the side and looked into Rachel's eyes. She's going to make this happen if it's the last thing she does. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck was Santana's arm were around her tiny waist. They both started leaning in. Rachel wished their first kiss was more romantic than this but it's was fine. Their lips connected for the first time and the world around them froze. They couldn't hear Finn shouting with rage or Kurt and Mercedes squealing with happiness or Puck getting too excited over seeing two hot girls kissing. It was just them. Santana started begging for entrance and Rachel accepted feeling eager to taste Santana even more. Once she felt Santana's tongues in her mouth, she completely lost control. She let out a soft moan in Santana's mouth letting her hands interlock with Santana's hair. She moaned again once she felt Santana's hands wonder to her ass. This girl is making her feel things she has never felt with anyone what so ever. The second she started deepening the kiss they heard Mr Shue gasp and shout at them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He took in the whole scene. Kurt and Mercedes where at the piano writing stuff down in a notepad while giggling, Puck was sitting on his chair looking overly excited staring and Santana and Rachel who were in an intense make out session, Finn was standing with his face extremely red and an angry expression on his face. He was blocking Mike and Tina who were making out too like they normally do in Glee. Quinn was staring at them in disgust and Artie was staring at Brittany who was happily bouncing on her chair. Sam was staring and Quinn with Sugar staring at him.

"PezBerry!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Brittany who just shouted out 'PezBerry'. "Santana and Rachel's couple name is PezBerry!" Everyone nodded in agreement apart from Finn.

Their first kiss wasn't as planned but it was amazing and filled with passion. Rachel has a good feeling that they are going to last for a while.

**How was that first kiss for you? Did you enjoy the episode? **

**Comments?**


	5. Official

**Hi guys! You enjoying the story so far? I hope you like this chapter! There's a lot of drama in it. **

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Official_

_Summary: Santana and Rachel have been going out for a few weeks now but they are both confused about whether or not they are officially together._

_Rating: Rated M for language and sexual relations. _

_Rachel's POV_

Santana and I have been, well, going on dates for a while. I could call it dating but I'm not sure yet because she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend yet. We've made out a lot and almost went past that and we've been on dates but none of us has said anything about our feelings. I have to admit I can't control myself around her and I can feel that she can't control herself around me too. Everyone is school already thinks that we are dating since we can't keep our hands off each other. I think I might be in love with Santana Lopez.

_Santana's POV_

Why can't I get her out of my mind? I think about her all the time without even trying to. Her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her lips, everything about her pulls me in. I thought about going to see her since its Saturday but I don't wanna push my luck. I see her every day and I think she's staring to get bored of me that she might cheat. If I just give her time and see her tomorrow she might have missed me and won't cheat. I mean, I'm Santana Lopez. Anyone would be crazy to even think about cheating on me. Going out on dates is dating to me. I don't think I need to make if official because staying with her for almost a month is official enough for me.

_Normal POV_

Rachel was in the middle of eating her lunch when she heard a knock on her door. A smile lit up on her face as soon as she heard it. She ran to the door hoping to see Santana but met eyes with Brittany instead.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Brittany walked in and sat down on the kitchen counter.

"I wanted to have lunch with you." Rachel sat down on her seat and looked at Brittany sensing that she isn't tell the whole truth.

"What else?" Brittany giggled and grabbed Rachel's face.

"I wanted to do what we did when I first came to your house. I know you are with Santana but she wouldn't mind."

"Brittany, I'm not with Santana. We aren't official yet." Brittany's smile grew wide and she leaned in kissing Rachel on the lips. Rachel kissed back simply because Brittany is a good kisser. She instantly felt guilty even though she and Santana aren't dating so this won't clarify as cheating on Santana. Brittany picked Rachel up and she quickly ran up the stairs while kissing her. Rachel led them to her room and they fell on the bed.

After a few minutes of making out they were both in their undies. Brittany's hands wondered behind Rachel's back and went to unclasp her bra. She unclasped it but before she could take it completely off someone opened the door and they heard a gasp. Rachel pulled away and shut her bra once she saw Santana at the door looking broken.

"I-I can't believe this." Santana rushed out the door not giving Rachel a chance to talk. Rachel quickly rushed after her pulling her back.

"Santana! Please let me explain!" Santana stopping walking and turned around facing Rachel.

"Explain what?! That you're having sex with my best friend before having sex with me?! That you're cheating on me?! You don't deserve a chance to explain!" Santana found herself in tears over someone cheating on her for the first time.

"Cheating? We're not even official!"

"Me going out with you for over a month isn't official enough for you?!"

"NO! It's not! You asking me to be your girlfriend is official enough for me! How was I supposed to know that you don't need to ask for us to be together?!" While they were arguing Brittany already snuck out of the house. Santana was furious at Brittany for the first time ever. But she's mad at Rachel much more than Brittany.

"I can't believe you're using _that _as an excuse for having sex with my best friend!" Rachel was starting to get really angry at Santana and she feels like she can't control her anger anymore.

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH BRITTANY! You are the only person I want to have sex with and the second I felt myself kiss Brittany back I felt guilty even though we aren't officially together. You can't blame me for this." Santana stayed silent for a few minutes before walking over to the door. "Where are you going? Please stay with me." Santana turned her head around showing off her teary, puffy, red eyes.

"I can't even look at you right now. I'll see you Monday…hopefully not." With that being said, she walked out. A few seconds later she came back in and threw car keys on the couch. "I don't think I'll be able to drive the Ferrari anymore." Rachel's vision had gotten blurry because of the tears but it didn't stop her from hearing the door slam hard. She ran up to her room, shut her door and slid down in giving in to the tears. She felt horrible for what she did even though she knows that Santana should be the one feeling horrible. It wasn't her fault and she knows it. Santana didn't ask her to be her girlfriend but Rachel didn't ask either.

Neither of them came into school Monday. Everyone thought that Rachel and Santana were somewhere having wild sex but to everyone's disappointment – mostly Puck – they were both in their rooms crying their hearts out. Santana more than Rachel since she was the one that was being cheated on. Santana was in her room listening to 'Jar Of Hearts' by 'Christina Perri' her crying getting harder by the second thinking about what Rachel could be doing right now. She got jealous and angry and upset when the first thing came to mind. She immediately thought Rachel moved on and was with Brittany or some slutty bitch from a gay club.

Her angry thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened and her annoying brother, Josh, walked in. She groaned and turned up the volume of the music.

"Go away, Joshua." Josh turned down the music looking shocked.

"Joshua? You must be really pissed off. You never call me by my full name." Santana felt another tear fall down her cheek as she remember the night when she came to Rachel's house. Rachel had told her to call her by her full name instead of Berry. She buried her head into her pillow and started sobbing again. Josh sighed and rubbed her back. "What's her name?" Santana mumbled into the pillow since she didn't want her brother to see her crying so hard.

"Maful"

"What? Maful? What kind of name is that?" Santana sighed into the pillow and lifted her head up.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Josh tried not to show that he was shocked seeing Santana so miserable over a girl.

"Now what did this evil Rachel do to hurt my lil sis?"

"We've been going out for a while now. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend but me staying with her for over a month means that she's mine. On Saturday I walked in on her in her undies making out with Brittany." Another tear fell down her cheek as she tried to forget seeing Rachel doing that with Brittany.

"Wait, she made out with your best friend?" Santana took a tissue from the side and wiped her tears.

"Yes. She cheated on me." Josh got up from the bed and sat on the chair at the far end of the room.

"I wouldn't call it cheating. She had a right to do it." Santana sat up and glared at him with death eyes.

"Are you actually siding with her? You haven't even met her, you fucking moron!" Josh flinched knowing that he shouldn't make a pissed off and heartbroken Santana angrier that she already is.

"You didn't ask her to be your girlfriend. And don't tell me you didn't have to because you did. You guys weren't official so it doesn't count as cheating. You need to give her a chance to explain. You can't just be mad at her when you guys aren't dating." Santana stood up in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She can't believe that she's so upset over Rachel Berry. She got out of her room and went to the bathroom to wash her face but the tears kept falling. She decided to go take a walk or a jog. She needed to be out of the house.

After she got dressed she tried to sneak out but her parents caught her…again.

"Honey, what happened to you? You haven't been out of your room for a while. Have you been crying?" Her mum walked over to her and hugged her. Santana just pushed her away and walked out the door.

"Santana Lopez! Come back this instant." She heard her dad shouting through the door but she just kept on running and running away from home letting her heart take her to places.

_Santana's POV_

Why do I always end up here? Shall I go inside or just keep running? Shall I give her a chance to explain like Josh told me? I decided to just go inside and give her a chance to explain her actions even if I can't stop crying over it. I walked in and went up the stairs. Before knocking on the door, I took and deep breathe and wiped my eyes. I opened the door and saw Rachel asleep on the bed with a lot of tissues around her. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes seemed puffy even though they were closed. She was wearing the same bra and undies she was that night so I figured she hadn't changed clothes or even gotten out of bed. I hope she had eaten something 'cause that's really unhealthy if she hadn't.

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her grab on to me and snuggle into me. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek. I guess I could sleep for a while if I'm waiting for her to wake up. This is gonna be a long day.

**Hi! How was that? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Forgiveness

**Hello guys. Well I have to say I was a little disappointed with some of your comments but I see your point. This is very unRachel like but isn't that the point of Fanfictions? The characters aren't 100% the same so that means they do different stuff. I'm trying to show a vulnerable side of Santana and a kinda slutty side of Rachel. I can move some of Santana's hatred and anger to Brittany to make it fair.**

**I hope you like this chapter better that the other one and feel free to comment whatever you want. **

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Forgiveness._

_Summary: Santana gives Rachel a chance to explain. Will she forgive her? What will happen at school? Will Brittany get away from the wrath of Santana? _

_Rating: Rated M for language and sexual relations._

_Rachel's POV_

I had such a good sleep. They last time I slept this good was when Santana snuck in my room and slept next to me. Hold on. She's here again! I got up from the bed quickly and sat on the mini couch I have in my room. What is she doing here? Is she going to forgive me? It wasn't entirely my fault anyway. It was Brittany. She came to my house all lipglossy and started kissing me and stuff. I can't say no to Brittany. She's really hot! And I just started getting used to kissing girls and they are irresistible. I just sat there staring at Santana waiting for her to wake up.

After a few minutes her eyes fluttered and she yawned looking to the side.

"Rachel. Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She sat up on the bed and faced me.

"I talked to my brother and he convinced me that I should give you a chance to explain."

"I didn't cheat because we weren't together. I had every right to do it but I regret it. I felt guilty and angry at myself. But I can't resist Brittany. Plus, I'm a new lesbian. You're the first girl I kissed so I didn't have any practise with any other girls. I didn't plan on going all the way but it just happened so fast. I was going to stop her but you came in at the wrong time. And I think this is completely unfair to put all the blame on me when most of it was Brittany's fault. She's the one who came to my house and started kissing me. I told her that I didn't want to hurt you but she said you wouldn't mind." I explained everything and saw her facial expression change by the second.

"So just because she said that I wouldn't care you almost had sex with her?"

"No. I tried to stop but I'm new to all of this. Look, you're the only girl I want to have sex with, you're the only girl I want to be with, you're the only girl I want to be seen with, and you're the only girl I want. Don't let that slip out of your mind. I'm sorry for hurting you and I wish we could start over and be together but if that's not possible can we at least be friends?" She got up from the bed and sat on my lap hugging me tight.

"I've missed you so much." I snuggled into her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I really missed this.

"I missed you too. I'm really sorry." I looked up and looked deep into her eyes. She leaned in slowly and I soon felt my lips on hers. She turned so that her legs were around my waist. I slid my tongue on her bottom lip and nibbled on her lip. She granted and I slipped my tongue into her mouth exploring it. Our tongues were fighting for dominance until there was a winner but soon our tongues were just dancing. She tasted amazing and she's an excellent kisser. I felt her hips moving slowly and softly. She was grinding on me as soft as possible but it was as pleasurable as possible. I let a soft moan escape my lips. She pulled away letting her lips go down my neck. I felt her lips touch my sensitive area and I couldn't help but whimper. I felt her smirk on my neck and moaned softly.

"Found it." Her hot breath on my neck made me moan even more. She laid soft kisses on my sensitive spot before sucking on it slowly and softly. I heard myself moan a bit louder and grab the back of her head.

"Harder. Suck my neck harder please." I breathed out and let out a gasp when she started sucking harder while her hands wondered around my whole body. I pushed her away slowly and pulled her shirt off. Just when I was about to kiss her she stopped me. What now? "Did I do something wrong?" She chuckled and pecked my cheek.

"You're perfect. But are you sure you want to do this? If you feel pressured or anything we could just make out."

"I don't know. I really want to but I feel scared. I'm still a virgin so it will be a bit hard for me." Santana stood up and picked me up putting me on the bed and lay down next to me.

"We could wait for a while. I could wait for you." I smiled and grabbed onto her tight and got as close as possible. I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly drifting asleep. "Are you asleep?" I didn't answer her. I just wanted to feel her body against mine. "I, I think I'm in love with you Rachel." I heard her whisper and I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. She feels the same way? I fell asleep dreaming about Santana.

_Normal POV_

Santana woke up in Rachel's bed and didn't feel like crying for a while. She looked at the time and decided to go to school today and not skip again. She looked at Rachel and saw her asleep peacefully. She didn't want to wake her up but she knows how cranky Rachel can be if she's not awake in time to shower, eat breakfast and pick an outfit for school. Santana softly kissed Rachel on the lips and after a few seconds she felt Rachel kiss back. She pulled away and saw Rachel pouting.

"Why did you stop?" Rachel asked Santana feeling tired.

"Because we are going to school today. Get up and go shower. I'll shower downstairs." Rachel nodded and stood up walking into the bathroom. Santana walked downstairs and drank a cup of water before heading into the shower.

After both of them were done, they changed and were in the middle of breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Santana stood up confused and walked over to the door opening it revealing Brittany.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Santana felt angry when the memory came back to her. She heard Rachel call out.

"Language, Sanny!"

"Santana! Hi! Did you and Rachey make up?" Rachel appeared at the door and walked in front on Santana.

"Brittany, what are you doing here this early? And no, I don't want to make out." Brittany frowned and walked inside.

"What about a threesome?" By now Santana was red and fuming with anger.

"Brittany, I don't want be rude but you should get out before I lose my temper."

"What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong?! You came to Rachel's house and almost had sex with her when you knew that we've been going out. She's mine and no one else's! You should know that by now!" Rachel put a hand on Santana chest pushing her back slightly.

"Sanny, please calm down."

"Calm down?! How are you do calm about this?! After everything she did she thinks she can just show up like this asking for more?!"

"Santana, she's your best friend. Give her a chance."

"I should just go and feed Lord Tubbington." She walked out without getting hurt by Santana.

"Why didn't you let me beat her up?" Santana screamed out at Rachel feeling anything but happiness at the moment.

"Because she's your best friend, Santana! She doesn't deserve this for a stupid mistake! And you don't deserve to be this depressed and angry. Please calm down and forgive her." Santana shook her head and grabbed the keys to the Ferrari.

"She's not my best friend anymore." And with that being said she rushed out.

_Santana's POV_

Rachel's right. She's always right and that's so unfair. I want to be right sometimes! I need to forgive Brittany. It was a mistake and Brittany is Brittany. You can't stay mad at her for long. Once I got to school I ran to my locker and got my books out before slamming it shut and going over to Rachel's locker.

I waited for about 5 minutes before I saw her enter the school doors with Brittany. I can't help but feel really jealous but I try to keep my jealousy in check. She reached the locker and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just wanted you to forgive Brittany so this drama can be over. I didn't mean to upset you." I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I overreacted. I'm really sorry." Rachel leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I, of course, kissed back but was soon pulled apart by Brittany.

"Sanny, I'm really sorry for kissing Rachy. I didn't know you guys are together." Oh crap! I forgot to ask her to be my girlfriend! Think fast, Santana!

"It's alright Britt. I forgive you. Rachel, can I ask you something?" Brittany smiled wide and jumped off behind us.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Here goes nothing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled and kissed me again. I'm really good at this girlfriend thing.

**Well. That's it for today. How was it? I hope you liked it better than the other chapter.**

**Comments?**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hey guys! This is not an update! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been really busy with my other story and I'm having um... boy trouble so I really wasn't in the mood to write about love.**

**Anyway, to repay you, I'm going to make the next chapter longer than the other ones. Would you like a sneak peek?**

**Sneak Peek **

She pushed the tears in and continued glaring. She felt heartbroken seeing her girlfriend completely ignore her for some hot, Hawaiian hunk. She hugged him and was really close to him which Santana hated. The last thing she wanted to be in this trip was drama but looks like she flew straight into it.

**Whoa! Looks like there's gonna be a trip, a Hawaiian hunk and a lot of PezBerry drama in the next Chapter! I have a feeling you're gonna enjoy it! **


	8. Jet

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy and didn't get a chance to write anything. I made this chapter longer for you. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Jet_

_Summary: Rachel decides to take the Glee kids on her private jet to Hawaii. Will there be any new relationships on the trip? Will Santana and Rachel take it to the next level? _

_Rating: Rated M for language and sexual relations._

_Rachel's POV_

Santana and I have been officially together for a few months now and we are going great. She comes over nearly every night and go over to her house to have dinner with her parents and her every Saturday evening. Her brother, Josh, isn't as bad as she claims he is. He's actually really kind to me. Her parents, Jesus and Andrea seem to really like me over Santana's other choices. My dads haven't even met Santana because they simply never had the chance.

It finally came to a 2 weeks break so I decided to take out my fellow Glee friends on my private jet to Hawaii. I rarely use it so I thought, why not? I gathered them all at my house on Friday after school so I could give them two days to pack before we leave on Monday morning.

"Can I have your attention please?" They are all gathered around my house chatting and admiring the place but they just won't listen to me.

"YO! LISTEN TO RACHEL BEFORE I SLAP THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Santana is the best girlfriend ever. Everyone from the Glee club is here except Finn of course.

"Thank you, Sanny. As I was saying, I wanted to ask all of you a question. Take a seat please." I watched as everyone sat down either on the couch or in the loveseats.

"You're welcome, babe." Santana winked at me and I felt my cheeks get hot. I don't know how she still does this to me.

"Enough of this flirt fest. What did you want to ask us?" I looked over at Kurt and smiled. Let's hope this goes well.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to accompany me on my private jet to Hawaii for these 2 weeks." Everyone's facial expressions changed from annoyed to excitement. They all jumped out of their seats and ran to me. I flinched a bit since they were grabbing me asking me a bunch of stuff. Santana jumping in front of my protecting me from everyone. She's so sweet but never wants anyone to know her soft side.

"Stay away from my girl! She gets hurt then you get hurt, understand?!" Everyone backs away and sits down on the couch looking terrified. Sometimes she goes over the top.

"We are leaving on Monday at noon so have all of your stuff ready by then. We are going to be staying at my house in Hawaii. There's enough rooms for all of you but you can share a room if you wish too." I looked over at Santana and saw her smirking at me and I knew exactly why. I couldn't help but blush again. "I can teach you to surf if you wish to but if you boys wouldn't like a girl teaching you a sport, my good friend, Kahoni in Hawaii can teach you." Santana's smirk turned into a frown once she heard 'Kahoni'.

"Wait, Kahoni? How come I haven't heard anything about this Kahoni?"

"Because he's in Hawaii. He's a million miles away. You didn't need to know about him till now." Is she actually jealous? I haven't dated Kahoni. We have known each other since I was 5 and he was 7. We may have kissed once or twice but that was just an experiment to see if we could work out.

"Have you dated him?" Santana asked me with that frown not leaving her face.

"No, we haven't dated. We've kissed but we haven't dated." She stood up and walked over to me with an angry expression on her face.

"You've kissed him?" I noticed everyone tense a bit looking uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should talk about this sometime when we are alone." She frowned, crossed her arms against her chest and sat back down on the couch.

"Fine."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, boys will be taught how to surf by Kahoni if you wish and girls will be taught by me."

"Since when do you know how to surf?" Quinn asked me with a bitchy look her face as normal.

"Well Quinn, I've known how to surf since I was 6 years old. I also know karate, boxing, wrestling, marital arts and many other things." Her face quickly went to a scared look. "But don't worry. I won't hurt you. Unless you give me a reason to." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before a heard a gasp from Santana. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I just imagined what you would look like in a bikini, surfing. So. Fucking. Hot." I started blushed and I knew I was really red this time since everyone was looking at me smirking.

"Any questions? Please put your hands up." Kurt raised his hand. "Yes Kurt."

"How hot is Kahoni on scale from 1 to 10?" Blaine smacked the back of his head and frowned. Kurt just kissed his cheek and giggled. I looked over at Santana and she was frowning again waiting to hear my answer.

"Hmmm. From what I remember he was a sold 9 heading to a ten. But I haven't seen him in a while so I think he's probably a ten by now." Santana suddenly turned red and rushed out of the room. I guess she is the extremely jealous type. I excused myself and ran upstairs going after her. I figured she'd be in my room so I opened the door and saw her sitting on my bed with a frown on her face while holding the remote to my TV. She keeps changing the channel after 2 seconds which is starting to irritate me so I took the remote off of her and turned off the TV. "Santana." She didn't look at me. She just frowned and looked down at her lap. "Sanny, please look at me." Santana looked up with tears in her eyes. She looked so broken. I hugged her and pulled her onto my lap. She cuddled into me and let the tears fall out. "Santana, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry."

"I just got you. I don't want to lose you already to some hotty in Hawaii." I chuckled and kissed her head.

"I will never leave you, Santana. I lo- like you very much and I won't leave you for Kahoni. I'm over him. He's been my best friend forever. We haven't dated and I don't have feelings for him. You have nothing to worry about." She looked up and kissed me. I kissed back feeling the spark I always felt when I felt Santana's lips on mine. She slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth. I was about to deepen the kiss before someone walked in. I pulled away and was Brittany at the door.

"Yay! You guys are kissing! Can I join?" What the hell?

"NO! I don't want anyone but me kissing Rachel." Santana said while looking at me. I smiled at her and hugged her. I stood up pulling her with me.

"Come on. We have to get back to the others." Santana groaned and I chuckled at her.

_Normal POV_

Rachel woke up on Monday morning at 6am feeling quiet excited. She got out of her bed quietly. She decided to let Santana sleep a bit more since she isn't a morning person. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and done her business. She wore a long top she found that stops mid-thigh and walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

The fresh smell of coffee and pancakes was enough to get Santana running down the stairs to find Rachel cooking while dancing around listening to Blurred Lines. She smirked at the sight and leaned against the door watching Rachel. Every move she saw went straight down to Santana's core making her hornier by the second. After a few seconds Rachel saw Santana and jumped slightly turning down the music.

"God, you scared me." Santana chuckled and walked up to her hugging her from behind. Rachel smiled and leaned back into her embrace.

"Good morning to you too, sexy." Santana picked Rachel up and put her on the kitchen counter. She leaned in and captured Rachel's lips. There was no doubt that the Latina was an amazing kisser so Rachel couldn't get enough of her kisses but Santana thought Rachel had the lips of a goddess. They were plump and full and so kissable.

Rachel wrapped her legs around her girlfriend pulling her closer to her and out of her thoughts. Santana slowly snuck her tongue into the small girl's mouth massaging Rachel's tongue with her own. Rachel's hands slid down Santana's back till they reached her ass. She gave both the cheeks a little squeeze earning a small moan from Santana and pulled away jumping of the counter.

"Why did you stop?" Santana asked confused and turned around walking to Rachel.

"Would you rather eat fresh, unburnt pancakes or make out with me?" Santana pretended to think before leaning in to Rachel.

"Definitely make out with you." She kisses Rachel but Rachel pushes her away and turns back to the pancakes on the stove.

"Seriously the pancakes are gonna get burnt. I promise we can make out on the plane." Santana pouts forcing a grin out of Rachel and a peck on the lips before turning off the stove and adding the pancakes to the other ones on the table. Santana sat down on a stool and watched Rachel get the perfectly cut strawberries, raspberries and other fruit out of the fridge along with different types of syrup. "Eat up. But don't eat too much. Brittany is going to be here any second. I told her she could have breakfast with us." Santana frowned but quicklu hid it.

"Why?" She asked Rachel before taking a bite of the pancakes. A quiet moan escapes her mouth as she chewed on her pancakes. "So good." Rachel chuckled at her girlfriend and took a small bite.

"Because she asked me if she could have breakfast with us." A few seconds later the doorbell rang and Brittany walked in.

"Hi Rachey, Hi Sanny. Rachey, why don't you ever lock the door?" Rachel thought about it for a second before answering.

"I don't know. I guess I always forget. Come join us, Britt." Brittany walked up to them and gave Rachel a big hug squeezing her tight. Santana instantly felt jealous but tried to keep it down.

"Stop trying to suffocate my girlfriend, Britt." Brittany giggled and let go of Rachel. She sat down and started eating.

After a few minutes they were all done and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Santana and Rachel got ready and waited for the others to arrive. Meanwhile, Brittany went to sleep giving Rachel and Santana time to make out which Santana was extremely happy about. They were in an extremely heated, intense make out session when there was knock on the door. Rachel jumped off Santana's lap and fixed her clothes and hair before opening the door.

"Hello Sam. Come in and make yourself at home. Once everyone is here one of my friends is going to pick us up in a coach." Sam smiled and walked in with his bags. Rachel told him where to put his bags and he greeted Santana and sat down on the couch.

"Rachel, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sam asked Rachel.

"You just did, Sammy." Rachel winked and Sam let out a chuckle. Rachel sat down on Santana's lap making the Latina wrap her arms around her waist protectively.

"Alright. How are you so rich? I mean you have a private jet and this house is awesome. I've seen your cars too." Rachel leaned into Santana wrapping her arms around her and snuggling into her chest.

"Well, dad is a lawyer and daddy is a designer so I get a lot of money from both sides. They give me a lot of things too since they are never around here." Santana kissed her cheek when she saw Rachel frown. "Would you like anything to drink, Sam?" Rachel asked Sam but he shook his head and decided to watch TV.

After a few minutes everyone had arrived and they were waiting for the coach to arrive. They heard a loud engine from outside and Rachel was the first out with Santana behind her. A tall, muscly man stepped out of the driver's seat and Rachel walked up to him giving him a hug.

"John! I missed you so much. How've you been?" She asked the man as she pulled away from the hug.

"Missed you too, Rach. I've been good. Hannah and I are engaged!" Rachel smiled wide and hugged him tight before pulling away when she heard a voice from behind her. It was Santana with a hint of jealousy.

"Who's this?" Santana asked Rachel and wrapped her arms around her.

"This is John. He's one of my father's frie-Maxy!" She stopped mid-sentence once she saw John's younger brother who was 1 year older than Rachel. She ran up to him and jumped on him hugging his tight.

"Hey, little star. I missed you so much." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and pulled him with her to Santana.

"Santana, I would like you to meet Max, one of my close friends. Max, this is Santana Lopez, my girlfriend." Santana pecks her lips and glares at Max.

"Girlfriend? That's new. Nice to meet you." Rachel slapped Santana's arm.

"Be nice. Stop glaring." Santana's eyes soften.

"Nice to meet you too, Max. Sorry babe. Can we get going now? You said we can make out on the jet." Rachel giggled and told the guys to get the bags and put them in the coach.

"Sometimes you act like a horny teenage boy, well, all the time." Santana pouts the Rachel laughs at her before gathering everyone to get on the coach. Throughout the whole trip to where the jet was, Santana was bouncing up and down in her chair extremely excited for a completely other reason that she should be excited for.

"Why are you so excited? It's not like you haven't been to another country before." Rachel asked Santana trying to calm her down.

"I'm not excited about that! I'm excited because I get to make out with you on a private jet! It's gonna be so comfy and we get champagne and good food instead of that rotten plane food. And I get to spend more time with you in Hawaii. Don't forget that I will take a picture of you surfing looking so hot all wet wearing a bikini and save it as my screen cover." Santana blurted it out still feeling excited. Rachel felt her cheeks get hot and she looked down at her hands blushing.

It's been 1 hour since they got on the jet and Santana is clinging on to Rachel like a lost puppy. Rachel tried to control herself but once she couldn't handle it anymore, she stood up, pulled Santana with her and went to a private part of the jet.

"What are we doing her…" Rachel cut Santana off by pushing her onto the big chair and sitting on her lap laying her lips on Santana's. Santana let out a moan of surprise and pleasure while wrapping her arms around the diva's waist pulling her closer. Rachel slipped her tongue into her mouth and started exploring it. Santana let out another muffled moan while squeezing Rachel's ass. This time it was Rachel's turn to moan. Santana started sucking on Rachel's tongue. Rachel got hornier by the second and positioned herself so she could feel her pussy on Santana's. She started grinding on her softly letting out soft moans when she felt Santana push her hips upwards. Santana suddenly pulled away. "M-maybe we sh-should take a uh break. Oh god." Rachel's lips went to Santana's neck the second she pulled away. She started kissing down her neck until she heard Santana let out a moan. She knew she found the spot. She sucked on it and nibbled gently before licking the area lightly and giving it one last suck. She pulled her head away and smirked looking at the mark.

"Yeah, we should stop." She got off Santana's lap and sat in the chair opposite. Santana frowned at the sudden loss of contact between her core and Rachel's.

"It's not the I don't want to…you know. I do but I want it to special. Not in a private jet with the whole Glee club here." Rachel nodded and pretended to buff her nails waiting for Santana to burst. After a few seconds Santana groaned and held Rachel's hand. "Can we at least make out? I'm literally dying here." Rachel grinned and sat back down on Santana's lap. She had a feeling that the flight might go a little faster than normal.

After a few hours they arrived and were waiting for their ride outside the jet. A coach arrived and a guy with incredible amazing, wavy, light brown hair that fell just above his shoulders walked out of the coach driver's seat. Once he stepped out everyone knew he had an amazing body since we was only wearing shorts and a tank top. Once his both his feet touched the ground he took off this sunglasses showing everyone his dashing hazel eyes. His eyes found Rachel's and he gave her a big smile. She squealed and ran to him leaving Santana's side.

"Kahoni!" She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her embracing her into him.

"Ray Ray! I missed you so much!" He tried to put her down but she grabbed on and didn't let him. He let out a sexy, low chuckle and walked to the group holding Rachel around his waist. "Hello everyone. You must be the famous Glee club I've heard so much about. I'm Carlos, one of Rachel's closest and bestest friends ever." Rachel snuggled into his neck and gave it a light kiss. She mumbled into his neck.

"I missed you so much. So, so much." He smiled and tried pushing her off again, failing miserably.

"Hot star, you gotta let go." She didn't let go and he sighed. "All of you go and settle in the coach. I'll be there is a moment when I'm done with this one." They all rushed to the coach and looked out the windows staring at the two. Santana was staring at them fuming with anger and jealousy. This time she couldn't hide it. "Don't make me do it 'cause you know I will." Rachel giggled and didn't get off him. He pulled her head of his neck and gave her kisses everywhere on her face apart from her lips. he did it fast and repeatedly knowing that it tickles Rachel. She giggled and jumped off of him.

"Ok, fine. you win." He did an evil laugh and grabbed her pulling her over his shoulder. "Put me down, K!" He chuckled and went up the stairs of the coach. He sat on the driver's seat and put her on his lap. "K, that it very dangerous. I shouldn't be sitting on your lap when you're driving."

"You shouldn't be sitting on his lap because you're not his girlfriend." Santana mumbled hoping that no one heard it but Rachel did and sat down next to her. She snuggled into her side and put her head on Santana's shoulder. She shrugged her off and looked outside the window frowning and glaring at nothing in particular. Rachel frowned feeling hurt. She leaned up and kissed Santana. Santana pushed her away feeling her eyes threaten to cry. She pushed the tears in and continued glaring. She felt heartbroken seeing her girlfriend completely ignore her for some hot, Hawaiian hunk. She hugged him and was really close to him which Santana hated. The last thing she wanted to be in this trip was drama but looks like she flew straight into it.

Once they arrived at Rachel's house every single one of them were shocked to see a huge house almost the size of their school!

"Rachel, this isn't a house, it's a fucking mansion!" Puck screamed out as he ran towards the house.

"Wait! Don't go in yet! All of you stand in a straight line facing the house." They were all confused but did it all standing shoulder to shoulder. "Now, when I say go you can run and pick whatever room you want. First to claim it and put their bags in gets it. You can choose to be roomed with someone or in groups 3 being the maximum. The room on the 3rd floor with a huge sign that says 'Rachel Berry's Room' is mine so you cannot claim that room unless I want to room with you." They all stood there holding their luggage waiting for Rachel to say 'GO'. "Annnnnnnnd GO!" They all screamed at rushed to the house with their luggage. Rachel giggled and was going to grab her bags but Santana got them before her. "What are you doing?" She asked confused by Santana's mood swings.

"Just 'cause I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I won't be a good girlfriend and carry your bags." Santana said while walking into the house holding both hers and Rachel's bags. She heard a deep voice from behind her and turned around.

"Girlfriend, huh? And I thought I had a chance to be with you this time." Rachel sighed and walked towards the house.

"I'm sorry, Kahoni, but I've already made it clear to you that I have no intention in dating you." She walked up the stairs and into her room. She sees Santana lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. She smiles at how adorable her girlfriend looks and lies down on top of her. She feels Santana wrap her arms around her protectively and she lays her head on Santana's chest hearing her steady heartbeat. "I'm sorry. About Kahoni. I haven't seen him in like forever and he's like my best friend."

"Yeah, a best friend that makes you forget you have a girlfriend who loves yo-being with you." Santana quickly corrected her mistake hoping Rachel didn't notice. She didn't want Rachel to know that she loves her yet. She wanted the first time she says it to be special and romantic. Rachel kissed the first piece of open skin her lips could find which happened to be on her chest just above her breasts. She held in a moan and smiled.

"I'm really sorry. I love being with you too and I could never forget you. I was just caught up in the moment. Forgive me?" She looked up into Santana's eyes and grinned while pulling her up into a kiss. She couldn't say no to those adorable eyes. Rachel sat up on Santana's private area and sucked on her bottom lip hard asking for more. Santana pushed her tongue in and grabbed Rachel's ass making her grind on the part she was aching to be touched. That earned her a moan and a little nibble to Santana's bottom lip. Rachel's hands rested on Santana's now hard abs. She lifted the Latina's shirt and took it off throwing it across the room. They heard a cough and pulled away looking at the door. They saw Kahoni standing there with Santana's shirt on his head. Santana groaned and sank into the bed. Rachel stood up and took the shirt off of his head.

"Did you forget something, K?" She asked him while throwing the shirt to Santana.

"You forgot to give me a hug and I wanted to know if we're gonna do some surfing today. I can't wait to see you back on the waves. You always looked so…happy." Rachel smiled and gave him a hug.

"No waves today. We're gonna spend the rest of the day being lazy and start the fun tomorrow."

"Alright." Kahoni hugged Rachel again with his hands too low on her back for Santana's liking. He gave her a cold, hard glare over Rachel's shoulder which kind of shocked Santana but she glared back with the equal amount of hatred. After he walked out Rachel locked the door and walked over to the bed while taking off her shirt revealing her red lace bra.

"Now, where were we?" Santana completely forgot about everything the second she saw the sexy smirk on Rachel's face. She smiled and pulled Rachel on top of her getting a giggle out of her. They spent the rest of the day in their room.

The next morning, Rachel wakes up at 6am and goes through her stuff looking for her gym clothes. She heard a groan from behind her and turned around.

"Why the fuck are you up so early? It's fucking 6am!" Santana blurts out and glares at Rachel.

"Just because we are in a different country doesn't mean I'm allowing you to swear, so language! And I still have to do my morning workout." Rachel finds her sports bra and short gym shorts along with her trainers. Santana groaned again and stood up grabbing her gym clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"You better have a really good gym." Santana says as she walks in the bathroom. Rachel smiles and got dressed. After a few minutes Santana came out looking hot in her tight tank top and short shorts. Rachel looks down her long legs admiring them. "See something you like, Berry? Or something you wanna grind on?" Santana smirked and Rachel blushed grabbing her water bottle going down the stairs. Santana followed and stopped once they reached the gym. She Santana saw Kahoni lifting some weights and instantly felt jealous when she saw Rachel's eyes go to him.

"Sanny, after working out do you wanna go for a run with me?" Rachel asked Santana and she smiled at her pecking her cheek.

"I've always wanted to see you all sweaty after a run. You're always done and showered already by the time I wake up whenever you go for a run in Lima." Rachel smiled and walked over to the rowing machine. It was Rachel's favourite machine. It's simple and requires a lot of your muscles. Santana watched Rachel move back and forth imagining her moving like that while Santana's fingers were in her. Every movement went to her core. Great. She's wet already. That's something she has to deal with in the shower.

After 2 hours of working out and small talk with Santana's enemy who's trying to steal her girlfriend Rachel decided they should finally go for a run. Santana almost tripped 5 times while staring at Rachel. Rachel being the determined person she is tried her best not the sneak a peek at Santana running with her because she knows that she will get too distracted. After almost an hour of running they stopped at a beach. Rachel walked into a little shed there was in the beach and looked at the surf boards. Santana walked in after her and saw her touched a light red surf board. She figured it was hers.

"Is that yours?" The Latina asked her girlfriend with curiosity.

"Yeah, but I think you should ride it. You would look hot on it. Red's your colour." Santana grinned and hugged Rachel from behind pressing into her. Rachel let out a sigh and turned around hugging Santana. Santana let her arms fall behind Rachel and around her waist. They stayed standing there for a minute or two enjoying being close to each other. Santana pulled away and intertwined her and Rachels hand before walking out of the shed.

"Come on, let's go back. I wanna see what you have planned for breakfast." They started walking back to the house.

"Just a simple Hawaiian breakfast. You could pick the heavy breakfast which includes eggs and sausage or pancakes, muffins basically bread and food from bakeries with fruits." Santana licked her lips and started speed walking to the house. Rachel giggled and squealed when she felt Santana move in front of her and tell her to jump on her back. She gave her a piggy-back ride back to the house.

They rushed into the house laughing and giggling but suddenly stopped when they saw everyone in the house staring at them. A few people were looking through the fridge trying to find good food and some were sitting down watching TV but all their eyes went to look at the giggling couple. They all had smirks planted on their faces. Rachel jumped off Santana's back and made her way up the stairs.

**How was that? Sorry to cut you off there!**

**Comments?**


	9. Enemy

**Hi guys! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I'm extremely sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy and the boy trouble is just getting worse and worse! I've just been really down lately. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Enemy_

_Summary: The Glee club have their first surfing lesson and Rachel opens up to Santana about a former enemy. How will they react when Kahoni invites her over? How will Rachel react when Santana gives her new information about Kahoni?_

_Rating: Rated M for language and sexual relations._

_Santana's POV_

My girlfriend is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's absolutely amazing! _And _she's a really good surfer. We had our first lesson of surfing and it was pretty good. In Rachel's group was me, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Mike and Matt. A lot of the boys joined Rachel's group just because they are horny idiots and want to see Rachel in a bikini. And everyone knows that the only reason Quinn is so mean to Rachel is because she likes her so I'm guessing that she wants to see Rachel in a bikini too. And Brittany is, well, Brittany. In the-idiot-who-is-trying-to-take-Rachel-away-from-m e's group is Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Joe, Lauran and Tina. Artie can't surf because of his legs so he's just watching the-idiot-who-is-trying-to-take-Rachel-away-from-m e's group.

I seriously hate that Kahoni dude. What kind of name is that anyway? He's always glaring at me when Rachel's not looking but I always forget to tell her because we end up making out. I should tell her now.

"Babe, can I tell you something?" I asked Rachel and she put her book down and sat on the bed in front of me.

"You look serious. You're not breaking up with me are you? Because you could have at least waited until we are back in Lima to do that and I don't think we should break up. We are a really good cou…" I cut her off by giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. I will never break up with you." I saw a smile creep on her face and she blushed. She's so adorable when she blushes. "It's about that Kaboni or whatever his name is." She rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"It's Kahoni and what about him?" I sighed and saw the confusion on her face. I just hope she won't be mad at me or worse, she might not even believe me.

"He's not as innocent as he seems." She looked even more confused and held my hand telling me to carry on. "When you're not looking or not there he's really mean to me. Like glaring at me telling me to stay away from you. I think he likes you more than a friend and wants you to be his." I saw her facial expression change to denial and disbelief. I knew this was gonna happen.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something Kahoni would do." At least she's not angry at me. That was a lot easier to say.

"I'm sure Rae. He's been sneaking around you and acting like he hasn't done anything to me when you're around. Has he told you that I'm not good for you? Has he tried to convince you to break up with me?" She looked down and nodded. That asshole. I'm really gonna kill him.

"He wants to be with you and he's not letting anything get in his way. I'm gonna ask you an important question and I need you to be honest with me."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and shuffled until I was in a good position to look into her eyes.

"Has he tried to kiss you since we got here?" She stayed silent for a few seconds and I knew that he has. Now here's the tricky bit.

"Have you let him?" She looked up quickly with wide eyes. And didn't say anything. Just when I was about to burst she sat on my lap and hugged me tight.

"I will never ever cheat on you. Ever. I haven't let him kiss me but he's tried. Please don't make a big deal out of this. Don't do anything. I'll talk to him about the glaring and threats. But promise me you won't get involved until it gets too serious." Too serious? What does she mean by too serious?

"Him trying to kiss you isn't serious enough? You gotta let me end him, or at least show him what's mine and only mine." She smiled but it soon turned to a frown.

"I just can't believe he would do that. He's been my best friend since forever. And what do you mean showing him what's yours?" I smirked and leaned forwards capturing her lips in mine. She instantly kissed back and moved her arms to my neck. I grabbed her ass and gave it a little squeeze before pulling away.

"I mean doing what we just did in front of him." She blushed and looked down at her hands. I love the way I can still make her blush over the smallest things ever.

_Normal POV_

Rachel walked down the stairs after an intense make out session with Santana and saw Kahoni sitting on the couch talking to Blaine. She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him outside.

"I need to talk to you."

"Hello to you to, beautiful." He flirted with her and she rolled her eyes before hitting his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Flirting with me. Why are you being rude to Santana?" The smile on his face turned to an angry scowl.

"That bitch told you?" Rachel gasped and slapped him on the cheek extremely hard making a loud sound. Santana opened the door and stepped outside. "You! You ruined everything!" He started walking towards Santana with clenched fists Rachel saw his fists and pulled him back.

"If you hurt Santana I will hurt _you._" Rachel told Kahoni with a glare. He started walking away but stopped and turned around to say one more thing.

"By the way, I invited Kyla over to have dinner with us today. See you at 6, Rachel." He walked away with a smirk on his face and Rachel let out a gasp and a growl. This was the first time Santana heard a growl from Rachel and it went straight to her core making her wet immediately. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable wet patch on her panties.

"Who's Kyla? Ex-girlfriend?" Santana asked with a hint of jealousy. Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"No, the wickedest, rudest bitch I have ever met. She's like one of my biggest enemy's. I hate her so much!" Santana let out a chuckle and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend finding it funny to see her angry.

"I thought I was the wickedest, rudest bitch you have ever met." Rachel let out a quiet giggle and looked up into the Latina's eyes.

"You are the sweetest, kindest, cutest, hottest bitch I have ever met." Santana smirks and leans down kissing Rachel. She felt her kiss back and deepen the kiss. Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled away pecking her lips again.

"I'll take that. Now tell me about this Kyla bitch." They walk into the house and up the stairs into their room. They quickly get comfortable and Santana waits for Rachel to tell her about Kyla.

"First off we started as friends. It was always me, Kahoni and Kyla. We were inseparable. Then came the day Kahoni and I shared out first kiss." Santana let out a growl hearing Kahoni's name. Rachel held onto her hand and frowned. "She found out that we kissed and we found out that she had feelings for Kahoni. She started being rude to me, always insulting me, taking Kahoni away from me whenever we were together. She played pranks on me. Once it got to serious I fought back. I started insulting her back and playing pranks on her. I snuck into her house and put glue into her shampoo but she deserved it." Santana let out a loud laugh and Rachel giggled.

"Glue in her shampoo? You really are evil." Rachel rolled her eyes and grinned at Santana.

"I only did that one because she cut my hair when I was asleep. After the shampoo incident she drew on my face with a permanent marker so I, umm, I well, um…" Rachel struggled to say the words because this was kind of the whole reason the physical fight started.

"Say it Rae. What did you do?"

"I shaved her eyebrows off." Santana gasped and started laughing hard causing her to fall off the bed and clutch her stomach. "You, Y-you sh-shaved her eyeb-brows! Oh my god! I can't breathe." Rachel let out a little giggle and tried to calm Santana down.

"It's not the funny…anymore. It was 2 years ago. Calm down." Santana let out a final breath and stopped laughing.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, she got really angry at me and we started fighting, physical fighting with pulling hair and fists and slaps and kicks and even pans. We both got injured and she made Kahoni pick between me and her. He picked me and I never saw her again after that." Santana gasped and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just so dramatic and I could never imagine you fighting a girl." Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked climbing on top of Santana connecting her lips to the Latina's ear.

"Well, looks like there's more you need to know about me." Rachel whispered into her ear in a husky voice and gently bit it. Santana shivered lightly and slammed her lips to her girlfriend's. Their lips moved together for a minute or two before Santana gently sucked on Rachel's bottom lip begging her for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth and the second Santana's tongue entered, Rachel trapped her girlfriend's tongue in between her lips and started sucking on it. The Latina let out a soft moan and stuck her tongue further into Rachel's mouth. Rachel has amazing breath control. She can go on forever and it still amazes Santana. She always thinks of other ways to use her girlfriend's little gift.

After a few minutes of tongue action Santana's lips moved along Rachel's jaw down to her neck leaving a trail of soft kisses. She immediately moved to her girlfriend's weak spot and teased it by letting her hot breath on it. Rachel let out a whimper and locked her hand with Santana's hair pulling her to her neck. Santana smirked at her girlfriend's eagerness and bit down on her neck earning a groan from Rachel. She soothes the area with her tongue before sucking on it viciously. Rachel was letting out moans and groans and whines and whimpers before finally fisting Santana's shirt and pulling it down telling her that it needs to go. Santana pulls her lips away from Rachel's neck before taking her shirt off and throwing it on the floor along with Rachel's shirt. The Latina leaned back in and stuck her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth making her moan again.

Things were getting a bit too serious when both their bras were off and Rachel was crawling down Santana's body laying hot, wet kissing on her abs. Just when she was about to drag down her jeans there was a knock on the door. They were lucky the door was locked.

"When you too are done fucking like monkeys can you come down? It's time for dinner and Kahoni's getting take-out." They recognised Kurt's voice and gave each other one final kiss before getting dressed and walking down the stairs hands intertwined. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she walked into the living room and saw her worst enemy. Kyla. The blonde gave her famous smirk at Rachel and her eyes went to Santana. Her smirk grew and she walked over to the pair.

"Hello there, Rachel."

**Sorry to leave you hanging there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm really sorry for not updating.**

**Comments?**


	10. Badass

**Hi guys! I'm glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter. I read your reviews and saw that some of you want less drama because Santana and Rachel's relationship isn't worth it if it's all fights and arguments. If they truly love each other it will be worth it in the end. Once they say 'I love you' to each other I will try to make their relationship easier once they get back to Lima, ok? **

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Badass_

_Summary: Kyla, Rachel's enemy is over for dinner. She won't stop hitting on Santana which makes Rachel jealous. Glee club will see a more badass side to Rachel._

_Rating: Rated M for language and sexual relations._

_Santana's POV_

"Hello there, Rachel." I heard the tall blonde say to my girlfriend. I have to admit she is kinda hot but nothing compared to Rachel. Kyla is smirking at Rachel while Rach is just glaring at her. I've never seen her this angry at someone…like, ever. But then she suddenly put on her best Rachel Berry fake smile. I knew it was fake 'cause I know my girlfriend better than anyone.

"Hello Kyla! It had been a while since we spoke. It's lovely to see you again." Rachel said with fake enthusiasm. Kyla's face dropped and a small smirk appeared on Rachel's. First I was confused to what was going on but then I learned Rachel's tactics. Kill your enemies with kindness. I guess that's why she's always kind to everyone who insults her. Kyla's eyes moved to me and smirked looking at me and Rachel's intertwined hands.

"Who's this beautiful woman?" She asked Rachel with a flirty voice and her eyes on my body. I'm starting to hate this girl. I felt my hand getting crushed and saw that Rachel was turning red with anger. I leaned over and gave her a long kiss on the cheek. She slowly started to calm down and loosened her grip on my hand.

"This is my amazing _girlfriend, _Santana Lopez. Santana this is Kyla Branco, one of my…friends." Kyla pulls me in for a hug forcing me to let go of Rachel's hand. Her hands were way too low on my back for my liking. I quickly pulled away and held Rachel's hand again holding her close to me. I seriously don't like this girl, at all. I literally just met her and I'm getting sick of her already.

"Hello Santana. It's nice to meet a gorgeous woman like yourself."

"Likewise. I need to go to the ladies room. Care to join me, Rae?" Rachel nodded and we raced upstairs to her room. I flopped down on the bed and groaned. Rachel lay on top of me and I instantly pulled her closer to me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I felt her hot breath on my neck and she started laying little kisses up all over my neck, jaw and collarbone. I let out a small moan when she kissed that spot on my collarbone that I love so much.

"I hate that bitch. It's like she's trying to torture you and now she's using me to do it. Her hands were almost on my ass!" I flipped us over and started kissing and sucking on her neck. I heard a sigh of pleasure and her small hands went to the back of my head.

"I hate her too. I don't know how I'm going to survive this dinner. She's extremely ill-mannered and a bitch. My blood was boiling when her she laid her hands on you. She needs to understand what's mine." The second she said that I'm hers I knew my panties were soaked. It turns me on so much when her possessive side comes out.

"I'm yours. I will always be yours, babe." Her hands crept up my shirt and rested on my abs lightly tracing them.

"I have an idea. Both Kahoni and Kyla are downstairs. How about we make out in front of them?" Hold on a second. Did Rachel just suggest me make out in public? In front of people we both hate? Just to make them angry? Whoa.

"I'm honoured to make out with you to make someone angry." I move my lips to hers and sucked on her bottom lip before getting up and pulled her with me downstairs.

"We're back!" Rachel said while grabbing on to my hand. I looked around the living room and saw that everyone had introduced themselves to Kyla.

"Yay! Did you guys have sweet lady kisses?" Surprisingly, Rachel nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes we did Brittany. We love our sweet lady kisses so much." I wrapped my arms around her waist from the back and pulled her close to me. Kahoni was staring at us with jealousy in his eyes and Kyla just rolled her eyes.

"Can I watch?" Brittany asked with an overly excited smile. Rachel smirked and turned around in arms putting her hands on the back of neck. I smiled at her and leaned in laying my lips on hers.

We had lip action for a minute or so before I felt Rachel's tongue slide along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let her in. My hands moved down to her ass and squeezed on her ass cheeks. She let out a small moan in my mouth. Her hands were now tangled in my hair and pushing my head forward making sure I don't pull away. I finally remembered to breathe so I started breathing through my nose. Her lips are so addictive. I pushed her softly against the wall and squeezed her thighs asking her what I want. She understood and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I held under her thighs and smoothly caressed them while sucking on her tongue. She whimpered and then suddenly I was pulled away from her.

"I think that's enough of that." I recognised the voice and grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back making sure he's in pain. "Ow! Santana, let go of me!"

"Listen here, Boy Chang. Ever interrupt me and my woman getting our mackin' on and I will ends you! Understood?!" I screamed into his ears. I hate when someone interrupts us. I felt a soft hand on my back and a light kiss on my ear followed by little nibbles.

"Baby, let go of him please. For me." Rachel whispered into my ear. I swear it's like she has control over me. I close my eyes and calm down slowly before letting go of Mike. I turned around and hugged Rachel snuggling my head into her neck. It's a habit.

"I'm sowwy, Rae." I mumble into her neck and hug her tight. I heard a cough from behind me and saw Puck staring at us with a big smile.

"You are so whipped, Satan." I groan and pull away from Rachel folding me arms across my chest.

"Shut it Puckerman! I will never be whipped."

"Honey, can you get me my phone? I left it in our room."

"Sure babe." I rush upstairs and grabbed her phone. I am so whipped.

_Normal POV_

Halfway through dinner things go even more awkward than they already were. Kurt decided he wanted to know everything about Rachel and Kyla's friendship.

"So, how did you and Kyla become friends, Rachel?" Rachel, Kyla, Kahoni and Santana all dropped their forks and suddenly felt really uncomfortable. "Did you guys lose contact or something? You never speak about her." Santana knew Rachel was uncomfortable and tense so she slipped her hand under her girlfriend's skirt and drew circles on her thigh trying to get her comfortable again.

"We met when we were really young and I guess we just stopped talking to each other." She let out a sigh of pleasure when Santana's hand starting moving higher up her thigh. There was a small smirk on Santana's face and Kyla, who was sitting right in front of her, knew exactly what was going on. All she wanted was to make Rachel miserable and the best way to do it is getting her girlfriend.

She lifted her let up under the table and reached forward till her foot was touching Santana's thigh. She pushed a bit further and met her destination. Santana held in a moan and looked to the side to look at Rachel. Once she saw both of Rachel's hands on the table her eyes widened and she saw Kyla in front of her smirking. She quickly stood up and starting rushing upstairs. Rachel was really confused to what was going on so she followed her girlfriend up the stairs to her room.

"Sanny, what's going on?" She saw Santana sitting on the floor with her back against the bed with her head in her hands. Rachel went to sit down next to her guilty girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know it was her. I thought it was you. That's the only reason it felt good. I'm really sorry." The Latina managed to get out through all her tears. Rachel pulled her to her own chest running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"Baby I have no idea what you're talking about. Calm down, stop crying and explain." After a few minutes Santana had calmed down and stopped most of the tears. She took a deep breath and stood up in front of Rachel.

"Kyla touched me…and I kinda liked it." Another tear fell down her cheek while she looked down at the ground feeling guiltier than she ever has. She saw Rachel's facial expression change from confusion to hurt and then pure anger.

"What do you mean 'touched you'? Where did she touch you? You liked it?"

"We were sitting down at the dining table and I felt something move from my thigh to my…you know, private area. I thought it was you and it felt really good but then when I looked at you both your hands were on the table. I saw Kyla smirking at me and I immediately felt guilty for liking it. I feel disgusting and really angry at myself. Please don't make a big deal out of this. We've had too much drama in our relationship anyway and I don't need this to add to it." Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana on the cheek before moving towards the door.

"It's alright. I just have something to do." Rachel stormed down the stairs with Santana right behind her begging her to let it go. Once they reached the dining room Rachel spotted Kyla and grabbed her hair pulling it causing Kyla to scream and fall off her chair. Santana grabbed Rachel and held her tight while she was struggling to get out. "Let me go! I'm going to slaughter that bitch! How dare she touch you like that? I'm the only person who can do that because YOU ARE MINE!" Santana felt so turned on right now hearing Rachel call her 'mine' but she had to concentrate on calming her down.

"Honey, please calm down. I'm all yours and I will always be yours. It didn't mean anything. I don't like her at all. She isn't worth it." Santana whispered into Rachel's ear.

"What the fuck is your problem, bitch?!" Kyla screamed out struggling to get out of Kahoni's grip. Kurt somehow managed to get some popcorn and was sitting down with the rest of the glee club watching the 'show'. Kyla suddenly smirked at Rachel and let out a chuckle. "I know what your problem is. You don't like that fact that your precious girlfriend LOVED it when I was all over her wet pus…" She was cut off by Rachel lunging at her grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up in the air. Kahoni stood back knowing that it was a really bad idea to try and stop Rachel from doing anything when she was extremely angry. Rachel was choking Kyla while screaming at her in French. Most people didn't know that Rachel could speak over 30 languages so this was a shock to most of them.

"Comment osez-vous toucher mon amour, salope! Elle est à moi et sera toujours la mienne! Je vous hais! Je vais vous envoyer directement en enfer où vous appartenez!" Santana only studied French for a few years but she was pretty sure she heard 'my love, bitch, mine and hell' in those few sentences. A smile grew on her face before she realised that Rachel was going to kill the girl. She moved Rachel's hair to one side before laying a trail of soft kisses from her collarbone to her ear.

"Rae, you're going to kill her. You need to stop right now. Please, for me." After a few seconds Rachel dropped Kyla to the floor. Kyla gasped and coughed trying to catch her breath. Rachel gave her a death glare and turned around to face Santana. A tear fell down her cheek and she snuggled into Santana's chest. After a few seconds she felt someone push her from the back which moved her and Santana forward. She heard a gasp and a whimper of pain. "Fuck that hurt." Santana's back was pushed against the dining table. Rachel quickly let go and turned her around lifting her shirt up a bit to see her back. Once she saw it red and a bruise was forming anger boiled in her body. She turned around looking Kyla in the eyes with pure hatred.

"First you touch her where only I'm allowed to touch her and then you hurt her? You actually have the guts to physically hurt my girlfriend?" Rachel stepped forward and pushed Kyla hard making her stumble back.

"Yeah, I touched her and she liked it! I bet she wants me to do it again. How does that make you feel, Rachel? I know it makes Santana feel hot and wet imagining me touching her again." Kyla stared at Santana and started moving towards her. Before she could even get a metre close to her Rachel grabbed her wrist and twisted it flipping her over making her fall to the ground with a thud. Just when Rachel was about to walk away Kyla slid her leg on the floor hitting Rachel's legs causing her to drop on the floor too. Rachel let out a groan as both she and Kyla slowly stood up facing each other.

"If you have not forgotten yet, I am and always will be stronger than you." Kyla let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"If _you _haven't forgotten I've been training with Kahoni while you were gone. I learnt all your techniques and more. I can easily beat you." Kyla created a fist and headed for a punch. Rachel knew it was coming and grabbed Kyla fist inches away from her face. She squeezed hard hearing a few clicks and twisted around causing her to flip. Before she could hit the ground Rachel kicked her right in the stomach. Kyla groaned and clutched her stomach as she fell to the floor. Rachel leaned down bringing her head to Kyla's ear.

"Did you really think I would stay in Lima without training? I will make you pay for everything you did." Rachel at on Kyla's lap and grabbed her by the shirt before she started punching her hard and fast over and over again making Kyla bleed and Rachel's fists to bleed. After a few punches Kyla flipped them over and started punching Rachel causing them both to bleed again. The second Kyla started punching Rachel Santana started struggling harder to get out of Kahoni's arms. He wouldn't let her near Rachel when she tried to go.

Rachel used all the strength she had left to push Kyla off of her before standing up with her hands out ready to carry on fighting.

"Look at you. You can barely stand up. Give it up, Rachel. I wi…" She was cut off by a hard kick right in the jaw causing her to pass out. After a few seconds Rachel let out a small chuckle.

"Salope." Rachel said her last word to Kyla in French before turned over to Santana who was in tears. She put her hand on Santana's back watching her flinch before pulling her up the stairs. Once they got to their room Rachel put Santana on the bed and lay her down on her stomach.

"Babe, what are you doi-oh god!" Rachel's hand went straight to Santana bundle of nerves and started rubbing it fast and hard. Santana just let out a few moans but stopped once Rachel slipped her hand into the Latina's underwear. "Rachel, I think you should stop now." Rachel just ignored her and circled her girlfriend's entrance. Just when she was about to slip her finger into Santana's wet pussy Santana pulled Rachel's hand out and turned on her back sitting up. "Rachel, I told you to stop. What has gotten into you?"

"Why do you want to stop? So that bitch can fuck you instead?" A few tears fell down Rachel's cheek. Santana stared into her eyes and saw hurt and sadness over all the other flowing emotions.

"Rachel, is that what this is about? You think I want to have sex with Kyla instead of you?" Rachel started sobbing and ran to the bathroom in their room shutting the door and locking it. Santana sighed sat down leaning against the bathroom door. She knocked on it lightly. "Rachel, honey, please open the door."

"L-leave me a-alone!" Rachel managed to get out through all the crying.

"You know I'm never leaving till you open the door." When she didn't get a response she groaned and buried her head in her hands. "I don't want to sleep with Kyla. I don't want her. I was just caught up in the moment. I thought it was you touching me. I'm really sorry. I only want you. I will always want you and only you." Rachel sniffed and leaned her head against the door listening to Santana's voice talking to her quietly.

"Then why did you stop me?" Rachel asked in a broken, small and adorable – according to Santana – voice.

"Because I want our first time to be special. For any other girl I would have wanted aggressive sex with no meaning but with you it will mean so much to me. I want our first time to be romantic and when we are _both _ready."

Santana leaned her head closer to the door and whispered so softly but Rachel heard it loud and clear.

"When I first met you I knew that there was something different about you. Whenever I insulting someone or threw a slushy at them I always felt nothing. But when I did it to you I felt something. At first I didn't know what it was because I always pushed my feelings away but now, I know that it was guilt. At the time I would have been confused to why I was guilty over insulting a so called 'loser'. That day when the guys picked glee over football was the first time I realised my feelings for you. I would get jealous over little things other guys or girls would do to you and I was always felt angrier when someone was being mean to you. I was and still am guilty for everything I've ever done to you and there isn't a day when a tear doesn't drop from my eyes at night when I think about it. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day my feelings for you grow and I can't help but fall for you and I fell pretty hard. Rachel Berry, I don't just love you, I'm _in love _with you." Rachel just heard her girlfriend tell her that she's in love with her. She was really hurt over what happened with Kyla but right now she was filled with joy. She washed her face one last time before opening the door finding Santana sitting on the floor with tear stained cheeks. Santana stood up and looked at Rachel with worried eyes.

"I'm in love with you too." Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Rachel but before their lips connected she quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna hurt you. You seemed like you got pretty hurt fighting with Kyla. Are you ok? I think you need to rest. Let me get you a few ice packs for your bruises. Do you want wate…" Rachel covered Santana's mouth with her hand shutting her up.

"You are not going to hurt me, I did get hurt a little bit fighting with Kyla but I'm fine, I think I do need to rest, I'll get the ice packs since you don't know where they are and I do want water." Santana smiled on Rachel's hand and slowly moved it away from her mouth.

"I love you so much." Santana whispered loud enough for her girlfriend to hear. Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana lightly. She whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too, Sanny." Rachel pulled away and grabbed Santana's hand exiting the room.

**How was that? I'm really sorry again about not updating. **

**Who's excited for Glee season 5? Demi Lovato is going to be in it and she's going to be Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez)'s love interest! I can't wait.**


End file.
